


In Every Reality

by CurlyChip



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dru is a badass, Kit is the first heir, Kitty - Freeform, Multi, we don't like the Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyChip/pseuds/CurlyChip
Summary: Ty and Kit stories. These are just one-shots that i found in 'Notes' on my phone and have no connection to one another. That's why some small things may not make total sense but i hope you won't mind them and still enjoy these few stories.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini story i wrote as a part of a bigger story and i just didn't have the patience to wait for it. You know how it is sometimes.  
> Kit and the gang meet the Seelie Queen and she has a few surprises for them.

“Left” the guard holding the lantern yelled at them. The one holding Kit’s hands kicked him lightly behind the knees and laughed when he momentarily stumbled. 

The cave they were walking was pitch black and the lanterns only illuminated only a few feet so there was no way to know how long or wide the tunnel was. 

After some time Kit finally could see the exit, a yellow light like a dot cutting through the darkness. Closer he realised that it was a large metal gate decorated with white roses that had splashes of dark red like spilled blood. Kit thought that rose couldn’t possibly have that many thorns. The were big enough and sharp enough that Kit wanted to go back and find another way in. 

“You sought an audience with her majesty. Nephilim think that they are entitled to everything and everyone because of their angel blood” the guard was squinting at them wearing a look of disgust “but remember, you are guests here, and we will have your head if you step out of line”  
Kit noted that the guard was trembling while unlocking the gates. He was nervous in their presence and as soon as he threw wide open the gates he departed from the tunnel, though not before he had time to see an unflattering gesture by Dru that made Kit snicker. 

They all walked through the gates and stumbled in what Kit supposed was a bedroom. The round bed in the middle took almost all the space in the room. The sheets and the pillows were multicoloured and looked expensive and slippery. It looked very uncomfortable to sleep in. 

There were flowers decorating the walls like those at the gate, but these ones looked harmless, soft and Kit had never thought himself as someone who cares about flowers particularly but he wanted to touch this ones, smell them. there were lilies growing around a huge window at the left wall of the room. Looking closer they were poppies, then daffodils. The closer Kit got the faster the flowers seemed to change, each time blossoming into something even more beautiful than the rest. 

He reached his hand to touch them. 

A forceful tug thrusted Kit backwards and he landed against a hard surface. As if waking up from a dream Kit looked dizzily at the hand curled around his arm and stared up at Ty. 

“What…. the flowers…” 

“You got cut by the roses at the door. They have hypnotising effects. Its a security system against intruders” Ty had already taken his stele and Kit felt the burning of the iratze in his arm where Ty had touched him earlier. He felt a stinging sensation in his shoulders and could imagine the wound closing up. He was not feeling anymore light headed but having Ty this close to him, feeling his warmth had another affect in him. He tried to look somewhere else, feeling his cheeks lighting up with color. 

“You have to be careful not to touch or smell anything, stay close to me” 

Ty was looking in his eyes and Kit knew that he only did that when he wanted to say something important. He waited until Kit nodded once before turning to inspect more of the room.

“I see you have found my enchanted flowers” a melodic voice filled the room and Kit’s head snapped towards the window and the flowers he was admiring earlier. On the windowsill sat the queen of Faerie in all her glory. Julian and Emma told him that years ago of her haunting beauty and he never really believed how someone could possibly live up to that. 

But looking at her right now he understood how it was possible to think something is magnificent but in the same time to hate it with all your soul.

She combed her delicate pale fingers through her her fairy hair as she walked from the window to sit on the bed “A Herondale” her lips curled in a smile “you certainly have the looks of one, but i've been known to possess a somewhat estranged relationship with them” 

She laid further down the bed and the long satin nightgown hugging her curves fell around her body, revealing her long legs. Kit couldn’t help but look at them. 

“It’s the roses” she said after a bit smiling charmingly and Kit could not help but look at the perfect little curve of her lips. He noticed how her hair were no longer the red of flames, but had gone darker, almost brown. 

No one answered so Dru took the lead “what about the roses?” 

“The reason he can’t stop staring at me” she said winningly spreading her body fully on the mattress and Kit blushed furiously. Ty’s head snapped in his direction looking almost annoyed “we use them on mundanes to show them a harmless and beautiful Faerie, to make them want to stay” 

“So you deceive them” Ty said and Kit was surprised at how angry he sounded. 

“It’s their choice really, ” her attention turned once again on Kit. Now her hair were almost fully black, complimenting her pale skin and large blue eyes and Kit almost missed what she said next “tell me what do you see when you look at me. They said Aphrodite took the form of what the hearts holds most dear and what the eyes found more beautiful, but i can’t see for myself” there was an excitement on her tone and Kit remembered what Julian had once told him. How most things seem like a game to the queen, simply to entertain her. 

“You look like you need a more comfortable bed” 

Kit heard Jaime and Dru laugh at that. The queen’s features pulled into a disapproving frown “Indeed a Herondale” 

“And part Faerie” Dorian talked for the first time “you already know who Herondale is don’t you” there was no real question in his voice, just a challenge as if he was daring her to contradict him. 

“Yes i do. What i do not know is the meaning of this visit” 

“You don’t care that you have a living relative?” Ty asked perplexed.  
At that the queen’s eyes flared. Kit noted how her eyes had changed again. Her grey eyes locked on Ty’s and Kit’s breath hitched at their similarity.

“I had a relative” she spat and her playfulness was gone and she spoke with an authority that reminded Kit that they were in fact talking with an immortal monarch “Because of you my son was taken away from me” 

“That was Annabel” Dru countered 

“Was it not Annabel Blackthorn? And after that you two dare walk in here demanding to speak with the queen?” Her voice had gone deadly low. 

Dru had gone pale and suddenly she seemed 13 again, shy and uncertain “she killed our sister” 

After that there was an awkward silence that seemed to affect everyone, even Dorian who was looking at Ty, except the queen who was still weary. 

Kit took a step forward and was surprised by the steadiness in his voice 

“the point is, we hold no affection for Annabelle. It was Julian Blackthorn who took her life in the end” he put on his most charming smile, the Herondale smile which Jace liked to brag about “you’re welcome”.

“We would like your help” Ty said quickly before the queen had a chance to respond.

“I never offer my help for free” she replied simply but Kit could tell that she wasn’t completely uninterested. 

“We know you’ve been sending your guards to keep an eye on Christopher. You know that if the only descendant of the heir were to be captured, Faerie’s secrets could be endangered” Ty stopped for a dramatic effect and Kit suspected that he was enjoying this too much. He almost smiled at himself “As well as your throne” 

At that Kit froze. What was he talking about ? No one ever mentioned that before. Could that really possible? He thought he was gonna get sick. 

The queen didn’t look much better at the prospect of it.  
She raised from the bed, and spoke as if trying to control her anger. She was looking at Kit, “are you threatening me? You might not even have enough Faerie blood in you in order to challenge me” 

“But we don’t know that. That’s why we wish to know the extent of Christopher’s blood and powers” Kit was impressed at how calm and professional Ty sounded, his voice commanding the looks to fall on him. He remembered long ago, Emma telling him how Julian had a similar effect. It was at the same time breathtaking and terrifying.  
The queen looked thoughtful “i accept” 

“What?” Dru seemed perplexed. It surely couldn’t be that easy “you will tell us?”

“Yes” 

“On what conditions?” Ty asked and the Queen smiled warmly at him as if deciding that he was his favourite. 

“Christopher Herondale will have to promise on his fey blood that he will not fight for the throne” 

Ty looked at Kit. Of course he knew that he had no intention of ever ruling Seelie. But he was calculating in his head if this was an advantage giving up. After a few beats he seemed to have decided

“Alright” 

“And, after i tell you my guards will accompany you outside of Faerie” 

“That’s thoughtful” Jaime said. 

“But i wish for Christopher to stay here with me from now on” 

As soon as the words left her mouth Ty was shaking his head 

“Absolutely not” 

Even Kit was surprised at the ultimatum in his voice. He was still holding it together under the Queen’s eyes but his hands were twitching and Kit knew that he hadn’t predicted this. 

“You understand that i can’t let the descendant of the first heir just walk out of here, i’ll see for myself that he is treated accordingly” 

Of course Kit knew that this wasn’t possible. The fey folk couldn’t lie. The first hair was considered a traitor that fell in love with a shadowhunter, a Herondale no less. The Queen would make sure he’d be treated accordingly for his ancestor’s actions. 

He still tried to give Ty a reassuring smile. If there has to be a sacrifice it might as well be him. 

“No” Ty said accusingly when he understood what Kit intended to do

“Ty, it’s the only way…” 

“Kit, please” It was the first time he had called him that since they’ve met again and not Christopher. The name and the hint of alert in his voice were enough to make Kit forget what he was saying. 

“We already told you that he won’t be a danger to you. Is it really necessary that he stay here?” Dru’s voice sounded sweet and respectful but Kit could see her shaking with anger.

“It most certainly is” the Queen said incredulously “Not only he comes from the first heir’s bloodline, but he is also a Herondale” 

“What is the big deal with Herondales anyway?” Dorian threw his arms in the air exasperated.

The queen shrugged her shoulders “Nothing, i just don’t like them”  
Kit was pretty sure he heard Dru growl. 

“I will not take a Herondale’s word. Wherever you go, chaos seems to follow you. And i don’t trust shadowhunters as it is” the air seemed to thicken and the lights to dim in the room. Her grey eyes became paler as she talked, now matching Ty’s perfectly “ They say Herondales are the closest thing to the angels but i disagree .I’ve met many in my lifetime. Herondales represent the most lethal of the human weaknesses.The way they love, so completely and wholly can and will destroy them. How they are willing to throw all the world into flames for only one person. I’ve seen it happen” 

Kit shuddered at it. Of course he knew that Herondale was one of the most famous Shadowhunter family names. The reason Jem and Tessa had approached him was because of it. Jace himself was a hero, successfully terminating a war, more than once. Often Kit found himself wonder if he could live up at the legacy. Then he would laugh with himself. A few years back he loathed Nephilim, and now he wondered if he was worthy enough to be with them. 

Kit felt Ty from beside him tense, and that broke him out of his trance. He looked curiously over his shoulder at the black haired boy. His face had gone white, considerably since Ty was already pale. His mouth was agape and his eyes held a horrified expression. Kit noticed how he was barely breathing, his hands fluttering in crazy motions around his hips. Kit felt the panic seize him and he reached his side. But Ty who now was looking at Kit, his grey eyes still clouded, closed the distance between them violently before he pushed Kit by the  
chest, causing him to lose focus and fall on his back. 

Shocked, Kit looked up at Ty. His lips now were trembling and his cheeks were tainted with tears pouring down rapidly, along his long neck and disappeared down the neck of his shirt. Kit felt as if someone was clenching his heart in an iron fist. 

He got up again but kept his distance. He’d never seen Ty like that. He could see that the other had also gone silent, face painted with shock.  
“Livvy” Ty was mumbling while sobbing. Of course, his needed his sister. But where was she?Livvy had told him that Ty could summon her on will. Desperate to make Ty calm down he tried yelling too. 

“Kit…Kit, he left me” he was mumbling again under his breath, not realising what was happening “he left, he left, he left”. Ty now had curled in his body, his fingers clenching his arms so much Kit worried it might draw blood “I want Kit and Julian… and Livvy” at this point Kit heard as if on distance Dru’s demanding voice yell something but he could only see Ty “please don’t…don’t take her away from me. She’s the only one i got left” Ty broke down on the floor and instinctively Kit dropped too in front of him trying to catch his eye. If only he could get him to look at him. 

“Ty? Ty listen to me. My Ty, please” he sounded devastated even at his own ears but Ty hesitantly raised his eyes on Kit’s, a hint of recognition breaking through. 

And Kit letting in the memory of a night, long ago, one he hasn’t dared think about let his arms fall open in front of him. Ty looked at him questioningly, still sobbing, and Kit wondered if he was remembering also. 

“Tell me” 

If possible Ty’s eyes went wider and some of the uncertainty left him as he nodded. 

Kit stepped forward and took him in his arms, crashing him against his chest wanting to make him feel it, to give him what he needed. What surprised him even more was his own need of this, and how he hadn’t realised it completely until now. 

Kit was holding him hard enough that it would be hurtful, were Ty not a shadowhunter. But Ty hugged him with just as much longing, his nails now digging in Kit’s forearms, surely breaking skin. But that didn’t matter. None of it did. Just the way Ty was repeating Kit’s name over and over, each time sounding calmer. 

Kit could finally be able to tune in in the fight that had been blooming around him now. Dru was moving her arms in angry gestures, her eyes bulging out of her head in agony while Jaime was trying to hold her back, getting in response scratched by a very angry Blackthorn. Dorian only looked in between her and the queen like a lost puppy, frozen in place.

“You bitch, you’re doing this to him aren’t you? Stop that right now”  
she was frantic. The queen seemed calm, and in Kit’s opinion, kind of bored 

“It isn’t the first time i deal with one of you Blackthorns. You are too smart for your own good. He deserves it” 

Ty whipmered loudly from Kit’s shirt, clenching his head in his hands, clenching hair strands with his long fingers as if it was hurting him and he was trying to rip it off. Kit tried to resist his movements in fear Ty would hurt himself but he was far too strong. His head snapped towards the queen in anger. She simply smiled at him.

“It’s the flowers. They are connected to me and to this room. In here i could manipulate you in any way i like. I can make you go crazy” 

Kit felt warm under his skin,like fire was running in his veins. He felt as if he had grown physically, as if the queen was merely an ant he could squash with his foot. And at that moment he wanted nothing more than to kill her. He wanted to strike her down repeatedly while Ty watched, making sure he knew that Kit was not going to let anyone hurt him.  
He gently let him go, his eyes focused on the queen. She looked unbothered, still half laying on the giant bed. 

Kit was now standing in front of her, and he noticed for the first time that the warm feeling was actually flames in the colour of coal. The largest  
was coming out of his hands reaching his shoulders but there was also fire around his feet growing larger and larger with ever step he took towards the queen.

Suddenly his head thrummed as if a hammer had yanked him in the head and Kit fell. The fire was fading and Kit was left feeling considerably cold. 

The queen looked triumphant. 

“That is the true power of a Herondale who loves too much” she said pointing at Ty with her chin. He had stopped sobbing and was looking present, although his eyes glistened with tears “This is why i can’t let you leave the Courts,

“This was only an ounce of the power you were gifted with. Together we can unlock it all, make you all powerful” 

She regarded Kit with a newfound excitement, like she just got a new toy for Christmas. It disgusted Kit. He realised that until this earlier display, she hadn’t really believed in Kit’s heritage. Dorian seemed to have come to the same conclusion

“So this was only some messed up way to test Kit’s powers?” he had rushed to Ty’s side trying to hold him upright “you’re horrible”.  
The queen continued as if he hadn’t spoken at all “Christopher, you belong here. Don’t you want to know more about where you come from?” 

And if there was any question about going with the queen, any part of him that ached to learn about his family, to have his questions answered, Ty’s state blew that up in the air. The scar he had left on his arms from when he was clutching Kit desperately were starting to sting. He focused all his murderous intent towards the queen into his palms, turned around and blew up the rose gate from where they had come from.

The last thing he saw was the the surprised look in the Queen’s eyes in that lovely shade of grey that he adored so much.  
They said Aphrodite took the form of what the hearts holds most dear and what the eyes found more beautiful.


	2. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i know i said the chapters are not connected but this one is the continuation of the first.  
> Enjoy

Kit was sitting in a cave watching drops of water hit in the middle of the small lake. The water was crystal clear and the drops disturbed the calmness of it, creating ripples. Kit was trying to count them. 

Dru had insisted that after what happened at the seeliee court he and Ty deserved to sleep. 

She had pulled both Dorian and Jaime along to scout the area. Dorian had given them a look as if unhappy to leave them alone together but followed nonetheless. 

Kit couldn't really blame him. He was having a hard time himself understanding what happened. The thoughts kept him restless. 

He wasn't the only one though. Ty was sitting down crossed feet close to the water. The torches on the wall outlined his slim and muscular body. He had his left hand supporting his elegant jaw and his right drawing something on the mud with a stick he had found. Kit couldn't help but notice miserable he looked. He was still beautiful, but the tears had left his eyes red and sad. There was still a little wetness on his cheeks that Kit ached to wipe away. His shoulders were slumped and his raven hair were messy. 

Kit was trying not to pay attention to him even though the other boy seemed to draw him in like magnet. 

He jumped a little when he heard Ty's melodic voice echo in the cave. 

"Did i do that?" 

"Huh?" At Kit's gaped expression Ty pointed at his arms. Kit was wearing a t-shirt, so he could see the nail marks from when Ty had hugged him in distress. He hadn't really noticed after they escaped and they didn't hurt much. Seeing Ty in that condition would always be the most painful thing he ever had to do.

"Don't worry about it" but Ty had already strolled to his side and was quick to create an iratze on his skin. The places where the skin was stiching up burned pleasently. 

"I'm sorry" Ty whispered

"No Ty, i am the one who should be sorry" Ty looked up at him and Kit's breath hitched at the sudden eye contact.

"It wasn't your fault for what the queen did"

"It sort of was. But im also sorry about all the other things. For leaving you and for telling you i wished i never met you, because it's not true,Ty. It was the best thing that happened to me. God,Ty, i could never hate you" Kit quickly rushed out and felt himself grow warm at the words. Ty was studying him with a blank expression. 

"Then I don't understand. Why did you leave?" Ty's voice was merely a whisper as if he couldn't bring himself to speak louder. 

"I can't...." Kit took a deep breath. He smiled sadly at his own truth. He could never lie to Ty, "remember Thule Livvy's letter?" 

He nodded

"I love you, i love you, i love you" Kit recited as he remembered the letter burning to ashes "you never cared for it, even though she spilled her soul to you"

"She wasn't my Livvy" 

"I love you, Ty , i love you" Kit had his eyes closed but he felt Ty's reaction. He had gone very still and the hand that was holding his arm had tightened. He understood. 

He suddenly stood up and Kit felt his heart sink and his panic rise. He quickly bolted upright and took hold of Ty's hands desperate to get the words out.

"Your friendship means the world to me. And I'm sorry for being too caught up in my own feeling to see it. Ty i hadn't really lived till i met you and you let me into your world. I owe you everything. And i love you for it" the words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them. But he felt that it went deeper than that. The words were spilling from his chest, like he had taken a knife and cracked it open only for Ty to see "i meant it,what i said. I'm not abandoning you ever again Ty ,so please.. don't leave me" he begged and his eyes closed tight as if trying to protect himself. 

He felt himself wish Ty wouldn't answer but after a few beats had passed he found that he couldn't handle the quietness. Another moment and he'd die, right there at Ty's feet.

He pulled at Ty's hands towards himself as if to trigger some kind of response. 

But before he knew what was happening Ty's whole body had leaned into his and he was cradling his head and kissing his mouth. Kit froze at the way he was holding him so carefully and lovingly, at the way Ty's warm lips slided sweetly against his own. 

He soon closed his own eyes and wounded his arms around Ty's neck making him lean even more. Ty took Kit's waist in his arms and pulled him closer, now every part of them touching, fitting. 

"Christopher" Ty whispered as he left fluttering kisses on Kit's cheekbones. Kit insides were melting.  
Ty's hands grazed the bare skin where Kit's shirt had rosed up and took it off. 

He stopped kissing Kit bit stayed where he was. He was observing Kit's skin with half lidded eyes, while his large hands caressed gently every part of Kit's upper body. His wrists, his forearms, his shoulders, his back, his torso. Ty's eyes locked into Kit's and there was so much understanding in that one look and Kit could feel all his troubles slip away as Ty bent down to plant a firm kiss on his naked shoulder, then his neck and then he was back kissing his lips. 

Kit's hands were pulling on Ty's shirt lightly but was not moving any further, letting Ty decide what he wanted to do. Because he would do anything, anything he wanted. That was the simplest truth. 

"I have never...before..." Ty looked uncertain. Kit took his hands and kissed each knuckle tenderly. 

"Me neither, we don't have to do anything you don't want to"

Ty nodded and smiled "I want you"


End file.
